kantou romance
by Michiko Kougai
Summary: Ryoma wanted to give Sakuno a gift for her hard work for the Kantou tournament. Ryoma wanted that he can be the only person to give that gift to her. What might be his gift! please read and review!


**Kantou Romance**

Well, it is again the time of the year where in the Seigaku tennis club will join in the preliminaries at the Kantou Tournament; but this time it is the women's tennis club.

Ryuzaki Sakuno, the granddaughter of Seigaku's men's tennis club coach-slash-a best friend of a loud mouthed freak-slash-a new player who sees great potential at playing tennis and currently the six month girlfriend of Mr. Prodigy himself, Echizen Ryoma.

Sakuno was really fidgety about all this crap. She and her team mates were chosen to join the preliminaries this time at the Kantou Tournament. The board decided that women from different tennis schools will be the one participating for the said tournament.

When she talked about this with Ryoma last week he just assured to her that everything will be peachy keen with her if she just practice very well. He comes with her every afternoon after school to let her train for the said event.

And now it was Sakuno's turn on the court. She hesitated for a while because she can't see Ryoma on the crowd. She can only hear the booming voice of her so called best friend who is cheering for her. Well, nothing's wrong with cheering right? But it was already annoying her to death. Beside her was Horio, Ryoma's closest classmate who as well annoys the both of them to death. Aside from that, her grand mother is also there as well. But where is the person she really wanted to be there? The one person who trained her for the tournament, the person who help her improved on her tennis, the person she cared about, the person she loved, the person…in short where is her boyfriend anyways?

- - -

Ryoma found himself leaning on the tree after drinking two cans of Ponta in a row. He was tired of thinking on what he will be giving his girlfriend after her tiring match.

"Hey ochibi, what are you doing here? Should you be there supporting your girlfriend." Momoshiro said as he sat beside him.

"Nothing," He replied blandly as he continued to stare on the ground.

"Hoi, Hoi!" Eiji said running towards them and at the same time waving his hand. He's with the whole Seigaku team.

"Ne, Echizen are you not going to go support Ryuzaki-chan? Oishi asked. "It's her turn now you know" He continued.

"What's the matter, ochibi?" Momoshiro asked again.

"Yeah be open to us already. Stop hiding things from us you know. We're your senpais we might as well help with whatever problem you have, right?" Kikumaru looked at each of them. Oishi just nodded. Fuji smiled. Kawamura is burning. Kaidoh hissed. Tezuka's face is blank. Inui's taking notes and Momo was nodding and smiling.

"So," Momo and Eiji said in unison to encourage him.

"I want to give her something for her hard work in the tournament, something that is really special, something that I am the only one that can give her that and no one else." Ryoma explained to them.

"Heh, becoming possessive are we, ne ochibi?" Eiji teased.

Ryoma glared at him.

"So, I thought my senpais can help me." Ryoma said looking at Eiji and Momo raising one eyebrow.

"Hmm…" They all said as they put their fingers under their chin. Fuji giggled, at that they all looked at him bewildered at what popped out on the tennis genius.

"You've got something, Fuji senpai?" Ryoma asked.

"Of course!" Fuji exclaimed confidently.

"What?" They all said in unison enthusiasm evident on their voices as they expected something brilliant from him.

"Go back to the court and cheer on her." Fuji said nodding his head and smiling.

Ryoma sighed as he stood up from his leaning position while his senpais fell back anime style.

"Thanks for trying." Ryoma told them as a small smirk appeared on his face and he sighed. He was about to go when he glance that Fuji was whispering something into Eiji's ear and Eiji passing the message to the whole group. Momoshiro then squealed, Kaidoh blushed, Inui's glasses were shimmering, Oishi was smiling, Kawamura was nodding and Tezuka believe it or not smirked.

Momoshiro walked towards Ryoma and leaned forward to whisper in his ears. Ryoma's eyes widen and a slight pinkish color evident on his cheeks after Momoshiro whispered the message to him. A large smirk appeared on his face.

Ryoma then look back at them and waved.

"Ja!"

- - -

Meanwhile, as Sakuno was about to swing her racket to hit the ball her eyes spotted a familiar cap she knew all too well, the cap that belongs to Ryoma Echizen. She smiled inwardly thankful that her prince of tennis arrived even if it was too late. _Well I guess its better late than never. _Sakuno thought.

"6 games to love!" The umpire announced. "Game set, Seigaku!"

Sakuno then smiled to all the people on the court. He walked toward her opponent and shook her hand. She then leaves the court as Tomoka and Horio congratulated her.

"Sakuno-chan, you're great out there!" Tomoka exclaimed hugging Sakuno tightly.

"Tomo-chan not so tight I can't breathe!" Sakuno said.

"Sorry, I'm just too happy." Tomoka then let go but held Sakuno's hand instead.

Sakuno then noticed that Ryoma was watching her from a far so she decided to walk towards him leaving Tomoka and Horio then and there. Ryoma then started walking initiating her to follow him out of the crowd.

He stopped walking. "Ne, Ryuzaki," He then faced her.

"Yeah?" Sakuno asked sweetly.

"Here." Ryoma handed her a can Ponta. Sakuno smiled before he took the Ponta from his hands.

At that Sakuno is still smiling. She knew that her beloved Ryoma Echizen is apologizing. Ever since the both of them have gotten together, whenever Ryoma has done something improper he will give her a can of Ponta and everything will be back the way it was.

"Why?" She asked trying to be innocent.

"I'm late. I wasn't able to watch your game." Ryoma said feeling sorry evident on his voice.

Sakuno then walked towards him and hugged him tight. "Thank you, Ryoma-kun. But why were you not able to watch it? Is something bothering you?" Sakuno asked.

She then pulled away as she looked at his golden eyes. "I was thinking on what I will be giving you after your match." He replied.

Sakuno giggled. "But Ryoma-kun, it's alright if you didn't give me anything. Your presence is enough for me. I'll be really happy." She then again hugged Ryoma tighter this time. "Next time just be there okay." She whispered as she placed a kiss on Ryoma's cheek.

She started to pull away when Ryoma tighten his grip around her waist. Sakuno blushed at that. "Ryoma-kun," She mumbled. Their faces are merely centimeters apart from one another.

"I promise I'll be there." By that Ryoma leaned in closer as he brushed his lips against hers softly. Sakuno's eyes widen and she blush a beet red. Ryoma then pulled away and smirk. He started walking away.

"Sakuno, are you coming?" He asked as he faced her. "Many will still be congratulating you, you know." Ryoma waited for her to catch up as she linked her arms to his. This time Ryoma stiffened.

They walk together towards the court as Ryoma's senpais congratulated her. And the message that Momoshiro whispered to him was:

"_Why don't you give her a kiss then? In that case you're the only one that is given the right to do that. So go along ne, ochibi. Go and do your thing lover boy!"_

- the end-


End file.
